Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel and a spool for the same.
Background Information
In well-known dual-bearing reels, a bobbin trunk of a spool includes a plurality of holes in order to produce the spool with a lightweight construction (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-145445). When described in detail, the bobbin trunk interposed between a pair of flanges includes the holes in a large part of its entirety.
Incidentally, spool brake devices for braking a spool with a magnetic force have been proposed in order to prevent occurrence of a backlash (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publications Nos. 2014-200227 and H10-309158). The spool brake devices are configured to change the magnitude of the force to brake the spool in accordance with the number of the magnetic fluxes passing through the spool.
In the dual-bearing reel described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-145445, the bobbin trunk of the spool includes the plural holes in a large part of its entirety. Hence, in order to brake the spool of this dual-bearing reel as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-200227, it has been required to provide the spool with a closed-end tubular conductor and to unitarily rotate the closed-end tubular conductor with the spool as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H10-309158. Because of this, even when reduction in weight (inertia) of the spool is achieved by holes, increase in weight (inertia) of the spool is inevitable by the conductor. This has made it difficult to sufficiently brake the spool.